Energy harvesting is the process by which energy is derived from external sources (e.g., solar power or kinetic energy) captured, and stored for small, wireless autonomous devices, like those used in wearable electronics and wireless sensor networks.
The apparatus and associated methods disclosed herein may or may not address one or more of these issues.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.